


secret love song

by KaixChan



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Jack really values Mark's friendship, M/M, Mark and Jack are still YouTube stars, Sort of AU??, Suppressed Feelings, this is the start of something beautiful folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/pseuds/KaixChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack laments about YouTube and being in love with one of his closest friends. A Skype call changes that friendship forever. Septiplier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret love song

**Author's Note:**

> I normally _hate_ shipping real people together, but Jack and Mark joke about it, and oft make fun of it, so I figured no harm, right? They don't mind being shipped together, so it's okay to write shippy fanfic. I've only been watching them for a year and a half, so excuse if some facts are off.
> 
> I've been reading fics where they're in some kind of AU verse, but I wanted to see something in their normal world, where they're both YouTube sensations, so this was born. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. c: 
> 
> Commentary and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Doing YouTube is tiring sometimes. Hundreds of thousands of people hanging on your every word, not being able to meet every fan of your work. Jack loves making videos and entertaining his fans, don’t get him wrong. 

He’s met great people through the years of creating content, and he’s surpassed over ten million subscribers. It’s something very few accomplished, but it’s also made it harder. He’s traveled to America to different video conventions and it never gets easier, seeing so many wanting to meet you but only be able to get to a small number.

It gets a little disheartening, but seeing his fans stay by him and be so understanding is something he relishes in. They’re like an extended family and one he wouldn’t trade for the world.

He can’t forget the friends he’s made. Gaming YouTubers such as him and view their fans as he does. Jack smiles a little when he remembers the first time he met those friends, and it was, easily, the best day of his life. Hugging them, hanging out, going to their favorite places; it was an adventure he’ll never forget.

One stands out above the others. Mark Fischbach, or, his better known name, “Markiplier”, is one he felt a connection with the first time the man asked to do a video collaboration. Jack remembers being nervous but agreeing nonetheless, and the resulting videos were some of his favorites. 

Their fanbase picked up on their connection, and over time, deemed them “Septiplier”. Jack found the whole thing funny, and Mark seemed to feel the same, as they began to make jokes about it. 

However, as time went on, Jack realized a startling thing; he was beginning to fall in love with the other YouTube star. Oceans and continents separated them, yet… the feelings began to grow and fester. They took over. The YouTube star found himself blushing at the silly things Mark did, smiling like an idiot whenever they Skyped… 

It was safe to say Sean “Jack” McLoughlin is a lovestruck fool for Mark Fischbach. 

Jack kept it to himself. He didn’t want his friendship with Mark to be strained by these emotions. He valued the man’s friendship too highly for it to be sabotaged. 

This is how it went for a while. He tries to keep his emotions off his face when it comes to his friend, but it becomes tiring after a period of time passes. 

One night, after he’s finished making videos for the next day, his Skype rings. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Jack accepts, and Mark’s face appears on screen. His friend waves and grins, to which he gives a small smile in return.

“What’s wrong?” the older YouTube star questions, head tipped to the side. “Where’s the exuberant Sean I know?”

“Hah… he’s taking a vacation, Mark,” Jack mutters, running a hand through his dyed green bangs. Hard to believe a charity event caused the two of them to dye their hair, and it became a trend… their own thing. 

“Sean. Did something happen?” Mark asks, tone heavy with seriousness. “Something’s been bothering you for a while. Do you not trust me enough to say what’s on your mind?”

“...Would you laugh if I said I was scared to?”

“No. You can tell me anything, you know that. What is it?” 

Jack gives a shaky sigh. He hates worrying Mark like this. “You know a lot of our fans ship us together and we take it without much thought, right?”

“Uh huh. People can do their own thing, and if it’s not hurting anyone, what’s the harm?” Mark replies. “Is it bothering you? I can make a video to tell them to stop.”

“That’s not it!” The younger star clenches his fists. “What if… it had some merit?”

“What?” Mark looks confused, eyes wide a bit. “...What are you saying?”

“I’m saying… I like you… that way. I never wanted to tell you because I value your friendship too much to ruin it…” Jack feels tears burn the corners of his eyes and fall down his cheeks. “I’m so--”

“Don’t cry, Sean.”

“I don’t want to lose you! I’m fine with being your friend if you don’t--”

“What if I said I feel the same?”

Jack’s eyes go wide. “What…?”

“I’ve known you for years. You’ve become one of my dearest friends and I don’t want to lose you either.” Mark smiles a bit. “I guess now is a good time to tell you. I bought a plane ticket to visit you in Ireland for a week.”

“Wha?!” The younger man laughs tearfully. “You stupid idiot. Let me guess, you were going to tell me how you felt here?”

“Maybe?” the older YouTube star says cheekily, a grin on his lips. “I’m sorry you bottled this up for so long. I promise to make it up to you.”

“You already have. I’m already your wife, remember?” Jack says, touching the screen. “I’ll see you soon, Mark.”

“You got it, handsome.”

***

_Guys, I just want to tell you… #Septiplier is real._

_#Septiplier away!_

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points if you can figure out who tweeted what! ;D 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
